I'm Here For You
by storyofmylife5SOS
Summary: A one-shot, request from shadowritergirl! Lucas, Wales' younger brother, has a terrible nightmare of his greatest fear. What happens when Wales hears him scream?


**Hey guys! :) **

**This one-shot was a request from, shadowritergirl between Wales and her OC Lucas, Wales' younger brother! **

**So I hope you enjoy it X. **

**I don't own Beyblade and its characters nor do I own Lucas, who belongs to shadowritergirl. **

**Review and tell me what you think! Love your guys' feedback! **

_Lucas' POV_

_Fear._ Fear overtook my body the moment I closed my eyes. Sleep controlled my actions, forcing me to stay asleep and endure the nightmare that left me frightened and feeling all alone. _Why couldn't I open my eyes? Why can't I be rid of this terrible nightmare? _

Those small thoughts filled the back of my head but suddenly disappeared the moment my dream continued on. I was standing in a dark room, no doors or walls. Absolutely nothing…except another person standing right in front of me.

Glancing around me, I noticed a slight glow, shimmering around the darkness all around me. _Was it a light? Or a fire?_ _Where was the glow coming from? _

Turning back to the front, I faced the man, absolutely quiet. I could only see his eyes but I immediately recognized him: my brother, Wales. _What was he doing here?_

"Wales?" I choked out, suddenly feeling a massive heat come over me. Looking to my right, I noticed the glow become even brighter and brighter. I watched helplessly as the glow began to take over the entire dark room.

Turning, I looked towards my older brother with great desperation. "What's going on?" He didn't reply, instead he stood there, completely silent and unmoving.

Feeling the heat grow even more, I looked around and gasped softly. The glow suddenly turned into a dangerous and massive fire; it was moving towards us!

I turned back towards Wales and called out to him over and over again. Instead, he stood there with a disapproving glare on his face. _What did I do to disappoint him? Why was he so angry with me? _

Lifting up my foot, I started to run towards him but suddenly stopped. My feet seemed to be glued to the floor; I couldn't even lift them! Grunting, I tried to lift one foot then the other over and over again. Looking up, I called out to Wales for help.

"I can't move my feet! Wales, I need your help!" I screamed over the roar of the fire. The fire seemed to be growing stronger and louder with every passing minute. I could see the fire inching its way towards me like a lion stalking his prey. "Wales!"

Reaching my hand towards my older brother, my eyes began to water with the smoke and the fear I was experiencing. "Help me, brother!"

I continued to hold out my arm, waiting desperately for his help. I watched, suddenly quiet, noticing that he didn't move at all. Finally, he tilted his head to the side.

"I will never help you." He stated, completely cold-heartedly.

My very pale blue eyes widened with the statement that came from my brother. _He would never say that to me… Why? Why did he say that? He knows that my greatest fear is to be abandoned by him…so why would he do this to me? _

I tried to run towards him once more but quickly realized that my feet were still stuck to the floor. Coughing, I looked around me to notice the fire roaring like a lion and prowling towards me even faster than it was before. _I was going to die…I just knew it… _

"Wales!" I coughed, watching as he slowly turned away from me. "Wales, I need your help! Please!"

Turning around, Wales casually walked further and further away from me until he finally disappeared. I screamed for him as I watched helplessly, the fire growing all around me. "Wales! Wales! Brother, please!"

My chapped lips immediately parted and let out a loud scream the moment my eyes opened. Stumbling out from the bed, I gasped for air as if still feeling all of the heat around me. _It was a dream…No, it was a nightmare…_

Wales came running into my bedroom, in his pajamas, and a worried expression on his face. "Lucas! What's happening?"

I looked up through my eyelashes, suddenly very self-conscious. _I'm 14…How can I tell my older brother that I had a stupid nightmare? Would he think of me as a child? Someone who is afraid easily? _

"I know that look, Lucas." Wales stated calmly as he sat down next to me on the floor. "I will not judge you. Not now. Not _ever." _

Shaking my head slightly, I gripped my forehead as my eyes stared at the floor. _That dream was just out of fear…It will never happen in real life…Will it? _

"I-I had…a nightmare…" I whispered hoarsely, finally speaking up after a few moments of pure silence.

"Tell me about it." Wales pushed softly, as he leaned back on his arms. He stared at me, waiting patiently, with a soft smile.

Taking a deep breath, I began from the beginning. "I was in a room…It had no doors or windows…And there was fire all around me." I choked out, shivering as I remembered it. "You were there. Right in front of me; but you didn't speak. You just stared at me with a disapproving look; I was worried I had angered you or something."

"You would never anger me, Lucas. At least, not that bad." Wales shrugged, trying to keep the conversation casual. I knew what he was doing, I wasn't stupid. He was trying to comfort me…in his weird, brotherly way. He tried to keep the conversation casual, yet I knew he was worried for me. I could see it in his eyes.

"The fire started to grow all around me, and…you didn't do anything. When I called out for you, you just said you would never help me and you left me there…" I glanced up at him, studying every expression that came out onto his face but I was met with nothing.

He just stared down at me, a calm look over his face. "I'm sorry." He stated, as if he actually did it.

"Don't apologize." I scoffed, sitting up on my bed. "It was just a dream."

"Yes but it frightened you…Nightmares can do that to you." Wales explained as he sat down next to me. "The thing is, to not let them get to you. Or mistake them for real life experiences. I want you to know, Wales, that I would never abandon you. I couldn't ever betray family. It'd be too painful."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked up and stared at the ceiling. "Thanks…"

"Stop making this awkward." Wales scoffed with a light punch on my arm. "All I'm telling you is that I would never abandon or betray you. You're my little brother; I will always protect you."

A small smile grew on my chapped lips as I listened to him. Warmth spread across my frightened heart; he really would always be there for me. And I would do the same.

"Thank you, Wales. That really means a lot." I looked toward him and smiled. "And I would do the same."

"Good," Wales patted me on the back before standing up and walking towards the door. I slowly got back under the covers and stared at Wales as he turned back around while opening the door to my bedroom. "If you ever need to talk, just come and talk to me. I'll always listen."

Feeling a massive wave of comfort gliding over me, I smiled as I felt my eyes grow heavy. I went to sleep that night, knowing with a surety that my brother will always be there for me no matter what.

And that's the greatest gift I could ever ask for…

**For those of you who are wondering when I will update A New Start, it will either be tonight or next weekend. Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been incredibly busy! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :) If you have a request, please let me know! **


End file.
